magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Magic the Gathering
Magic the Gathering è un gioco di carte collezionabili a tema fantasy, ideato da Richard Garfield e prodotto dalla Wizards of the Coast. Nel corso degli anni ha riscosso notevole successo tra il pubblico, che è andato via via aumentando sempre di più. È considerato la pietra miliare dei giochi con carte collezionabili. Storia All'inizio degli anni novanta, Richard Garfield, dopo il rifiuto della pubblicazione del gioco Roborally, presentò all'allora direttore esecutivo della neonata Wizards of the Coast Peter Adkison, un gioco chiamato Mana Clash. In questo gioco ogni giocatore poteva modificare a proprio piacimento il mazzo, comportando la nascita di un nuovo genere: i giochi di carte collezionabili. Il gioco venne sviluppato e posto in playtest nei due anni successivi, ma le regole furono fissate definitivamente e stampate solo poco prima della pubblicazione. La maggior parte delle persone che effettuarono il playtest, lo fecero sulla base delle spiegazioni verbali di Garfield, usando carte prive di illustrazioni stampate in bianco e nero. Le vendite superarono ogni previsione e nei primi due mesi venne venduta tutta la prima tiratura (2 milioni di carte). Vista la richiesta venne stampata l'edizione Unlimited Edition, ma ben presto si scoprì che alcune carte del set originale di base erano troppo potenti. La richiesta di carte spinse la Wizards of the Coast a pubblicare una nuova espansione: Arabian Nights, progettata da Garfield in gran fretta. Inizialmente Garfield riteneva che i giocatori potessero giocare con ogni espansione per al massimo un paio di mesi, ma dopo la pubblicazione delle prime espansioni, ci si rese conto che anche questa ipotesi era azzardata. Nel corso degli anni novanta, visto l'enorme successo raggiunto da Magic, vennero pubblicati altri giochi di carte, come i Pokemon e Yu-Gi-Oh!. Le vendite lorde ottenute da questi altri giochi, superarono quelle di magic, che comunque conservò un considerevole numero di giocatori. Nel 1996 la Wizards of the Coast organizzò il primo Pro Tour, un circuito di tornei competitivi, in cui i giocatori possono competere per premi che superano i 50.000$ per un torneo lungo una settimana, con un montepremi globale dell'ordine del milione di dollari. Magic su internet Il gioco online iniziò con la creazione delle chat su internet. Il primo software fu NetMagic, rilasciato nel 1995, che rappresentava le carte come parole. Tra il 1996 e il 2001 venne abbondantemente utilizzato Apprentice, che mostrava un campo di gioco virtuale. Nel 2002 venne rilasciato il programma ufficiale a pagamento: Magic: The Gathering Online. Sempre nel 2002 nacque Magic Workstation, tuttora utilizzato perché versatile e completo di immagini. Nel 2008 uscì la versione 3.0 di Magic Online. Nel 2009 viene rilasciato per pc il gioco Duels of the Planeswalkers, che metteva a disposizione del giocatore le carte di Magic 2010 nella campagna in single player e nella campagna multiplayer. Il successo ottenunto ha spinto la WotC a rilasciarne una versione per Xbox 360 nel 2010. Sempre nel 2010 è stato rilasciato Magic the Gathering Tactics, un videogame dove il giocatore impersona virtualmente un mago. La quarta versione di Magic Online viene rilasciata sempre nel 2010. Nel 2012 esce l'aggiornamento di Duels of the Planeswalkers, con le carte del nuovo Magic 2012. Dieci anni con magic Nel 2003, vi fu un cambiamento radicale nel gioco. Con l'anniversario del primo decennio di magic, venne adottato un nuovo logo, le carte subirono un radicale restyle e per la prima volta venne pubblicata un'espansione che non aveva nulla a che fare con la storia di Dominaria. Venne introdotto un nuovo tipo di foil e per la prima volta, alla prerelease di Mirrodin, venne data a tutti i partecipanti una carta promo foil, con un'illustrazione alternativa che non era possibile trovare nelle bustine. Magic in Italia Giunto da noi nel 1994, venne rilasciato con la prima edizione italiana, seconda edizione italiana e con Rinascimento. Le prime due edizioni era una ristampa italiana delle carte di Revised, mentre Rinascimento era una ristampa italiana delle carte delle espansioni pubblicate in inglese. Fin dal suo arrivo e fino al 2003, il titolo del gioco era Magic: l'Adunanza, sostituito poi con l'originale e più evocativo Magic the Gathering con l'anniversario del primo decennio. Citazioni *In The Big Bang Theory esiste un gioco chiamato Guerrieri Mistici di Ka'a (Mystic Warlords of Ka'a) che, sotto conferma degli sceneggiatori, nasce per parodizzare Magic the Gathering e tutti gli altri giochi di carte. Le carte che si intravedono nei vari spezzoni della serie TV hanno un layout molto simile a quello delle carte di Magic. 'Serie televisive' *'Brooklyn Nine-Nine 4x17, Cop-Con:' il protagonista Jake Peralta, durante l'organizzazione di un party segreto, afferma di essere esperto nello scappare di casa per andare alle feste. Per confermare ciò, al minuto 2.20 afferma di essere scappato per andare a un torneo di Magic the Gathering. *'Coupling 3x01, Separazione:' il protagonista Steve Taylor nomina Magic mentre enuncia le cose a cui sarà pronto a rinunciare per stare con la sua ragazza. Tutto ciò accade nel sogno della sua ragazza: Susan Walker. *'Chuck 4x05, Chuck vs La Finta Morte:' due dipendenti del Buymore e amici di Chuck chiedono a John Casey se vuole riunirsi con loro un venerdì sera per giocare a Magic the Gathering. Jeff, uno dei due dipendenti, cita tra le altre cose il mana e i planeswalkers. *'I Griffin 6x07, La Figlia di Peter:' durante un intermezzo viene fatto vedere un terrorista, che arrivato in paradiso si aspetta di trovare sessanta vergini ad aspettarlo. Ciò che si ritrova a guardare sono sessanta giocatori di Magic Online. *'I Simpson 28x03, La Città:' La famiglia Simpson viaggia a Boston per far vedere a Bart, neotifoso della squadra di Baseball di Boston, che la città è un posto orribile. Durante la visita della città, Lisa incontra un ritrovo di ogni genere di nerd, tra cui anche dei giocatori di Magic (minuto 9:36). *'Orphan Black' **'4x06, Lo Scandalo dell'Altruismo:' Al minuto 6.55 un ragazzo spiega all'autista di uno dei personaggi secondari che Confidente Oscuro e Time Walk sono carte chiave e che non giocherebbe senza, consigliandolo affinché il figlio giochi a Magic non per la rarità delle carte (e seguendo il mercato), ma per divertimento. **'4x08, La Riprogettazione di oggetti naturali:' al minuto 31.45 si può vedere una action figure di Jace Beleren alle spalle del gestore del negozio di fumetti. Sopra la statuetta di Jace è possibile riconoscere a fatica quella di Ajani Vendicativo. Essendo parte della scenografia del set della fumetteria, è possibile rivedere le due statuette in diversi altri momenti durante la stessa scena. *'South Park 18x08, Il Gallo Magico:' Nella puntata Kenny McCormick vince con un UG control in un FNM. Trascinati dalla vittoria, il gruppo di amici protagonista si ritrova invischiato in un giro di lotte tra galli che giocano a Magic (vengono più volte nominate carte realmente esistenti -e altre totalmente inventate- fino all'uscita di I Khan di Tarkir). Ammaliati dal gioco, dedicono di acquistare un gallo da magic, Mcnuggets, per allevarlo. Il galletto si dimostra un campione e in breve finisce in un giro malavitoso di FNM in cui a regnare è Gadnuk, Breaker of Worlds che gioca un monorosso Burn. La sfida è all'ultimo sangue e il perdente muore. Così, per evitare che Mcnuggets possa morire, Kenny gioca al suo posto con UG control, vincendo. *'Supernatural 8x23, Sacrificio:' Kevin, uno dei profeti di Dio è intento alla traduzione di una tavoletta di pietra con il verbo di Dio ed elenca a Dean Winchester, uno dei protagonisti, i vari modi per "motivarlo" e spingerlo a completare la traduzione. Tra questi vi sono anche le carte di Magic. 'Films' *Nel luglio del 2010, con l'uscita di Magic 2011, la Wizards pubblicizzò sul retro delle carte promozionali il film L'Apprendista Stregone. All'interno del film, il personaggio Drake Stone è un mago sponsorizzato dalla stessa Wizards, come dimostrano i suoi artwork visibili in lontananza nel suo ufficio al minuto 1:15:54 e più in grande nel minuto 1:16:18, poi nel margine destro della schermata nel minuto 1:16:28. Lo si può vedere nitidamente dal minuto 1:16:31 al minuto 1:16:36 e poi dal 1:16:41 al minuto 1:16:50. In occasione dell'uscita del film nelle sale, vennero presentate cinque carte i cui artwork vedono protagonista Drake Stone, mai realmente pubblicate: The Sorcerer's Apprentice Promo. *In La Casa dei Fantasmi, di Eddie Murphy, al minuto 8.22, quando lui entra nella camera del figlio è possibile vedere di sfuggita delle carte di Magic appese sul muro della cameretta, vicino alla porta. Sono appese verticalmente in due colonne e tra queste è possibile riconoscere diverse carte di Settima Edizione. Al minuto 9.47 sono meglio visibili e si possono notare anche due poster di Magic accanto alle carte, entrambi rilasciati con l'uscita di Settima. 'Programmi televisivi' *In Striscia la Notizia del 29/05/12 e del 31/05/12 durante il servizio di Moreno Morello sull'attendibilità dei sensitivi, denominato "Mistery World Championship", nel logo del servizio compare Jace Beleren, da un estratto dell'immagine di annuncio di Ritorno a Ravnica. 'Videogiochi' *In Gumball and Dungeons, nel labirinto chiamato Card Wonderland, appaiono diversi cadaveri come citazioni a personaggi e anime legati a giochi di carte. Tra questi vi è anche il cadavere di Jace Beleren sotto le spoglie di Mage Traveler's Remain (citazione al suo essere un planeswalker). Esaminandolo si ottiene Mage's Traveler's Cloak, mentre esaminandolo con Farplane's Lantern si otterrà anche Jace Beleren's Soul, che potenzia il mantello ottenuto. Curiosità *Nel 1994 vinse il premio come Best Fantasy or Science Fiction Board game of 1993 ("Miglior gioco da tavolo fantasy o di fantascienza del 1993") e il Best Graphic Presentation of a Board game of 1993 ("Miglior presentazione grafica di un gioco da tavolo del 1993"). *Nel 1999 venne inserito insieme a Richard Garfield nella Origin Hall of Fame. *Solo contando le carte pubblicate nelle sole espansioni e set base, si superano le 15.000 unità (contando anche le ristampe). Contando anche tutti gli altri set, si superano le 22.000 carte stampate. Collegamenti esterni *The Creation of Magic the Gathering (Inglese) Categoria:Magic The Gathering Wiki